


Ferris Wheel

by Kketilin



Series: steps towards ever after [3]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Confessions, F/M, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Love Confessions, autumn troupe is sakyo's wingmen, lowkey cliche, please let sakyoizu happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kketilin/pseuds/Kketilin
Summary: Banri and the rest of the autumn troupe decides to give Sakyo and Izumi a little push
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Series: steps towards ever after [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192358
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> there are references to "That's called Jealousy" (its the previous work in this series) but you don't actually have to read it before reading this. I'd appreciate if you read it too tho <:
> 
> and finally, im writing the confession, We're getting closer to the bouquet now ;)

Banri and the rest of the autumn watched as their director and Sakyo talked during their short break at practice, taking note of the obvious flowery air around the two as they talked with (in Banri's words, disgustingly stupid) smiles plastered on their faces.

"Ugh, why don't they just start dating already?" the leader quietly groans "It's _sooo obvious_ they like each other, everyone can see it"

"W-well from their perspective, they have to be more professional" Omi answers but after what Sakyo told him last time, he knows that's not the real reason

"Sakyo-nii probably hasn't realized the director likes him back" Taichi pipes in "That and-"

"-That old geezer is probably too scared to confess" Azami finishes for Taichi. They couldn't help but nod as they exchanged glances with one another. Completely in agreement that Sakyo, was in fact, _a complete coward_ when it came to confronting his feelings with Izumi.

Just as they were about to stand up and get back to practice, Banri calls out to the rest of the boys. "Hey," he starts with a serious look on his face, "Why don't we help them?" he suggests. Causing the rest of the boys to freeze in their tracks.

"'s not our place to meddle with their life" Juza opposed and the others also voiced out their opposition .

"Oh c'mon, aren't you guys also sick of watching them beat around the bush like this? We're just gonna give 'em a lil push, that's all"

They pondered for awhile, if they do agree, no doubt that want the two be happy together. but what would Sakyo do them the moment he finds out? What about Masumi? He'd probably murder the whole Autumn troupe in one night.

"Sure, let's do it" Omi was first to agree, much to their surprise. Banri grins at the photographer, "See? Even Omi-san agrees" the latter continues to persuade the rest, with a glance at Sakyo and Izumi, they gave up and agreed.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"We're just gonna set 'em up on a date"

\---

To kickstart their plan, Banri suggested the autumn troupe accompany Izumi shopping, Izumi tried to refuse, saying that's she'll be fine alone, however, Banri kept on insisting, saying that it's dangerous alone as there's been a lot of cases of women being mugged. Hearing this, Sakyo decided to join in and persuade her himself. Izumi couldn't help but give in to the boys Banri held back a smirk, pleased that his their plan is going well.

They wandered the shops aimlessly for awhile after buying everything they need. Izumi was just about to suggest to return back to the dorm when Banri quietly taps on Taichi's shoulder, _"Let's go_ " he mouthed before asking their director to hold on and wait as they ran off somewhere they couldn't be seen. After making sure they were far enough, He faces the red head and asks "You got 'em?". He held his palm out, cueing Taichi to pull out two amusement park tickets from the back pocket of his pants.

"Yup! getting them was no problem at all!"

"Thanks, we should get back already" he points back to the direction where everyone else was waiting and starts to run back

"Ah! there they are! Banri-kun, Taichi-kun, Just where did you run off to?" Izumi interrogates them as soon as they were back in sight. Instead of answering, Banri raised the two tickets up to her face and grins. "W-wha--"

" We got two tickets for that popular amusement park from a raffle, glad I remembered Taichi got a raffle ticket" he lowers it and hands it to her which she reluctantly takes

"Why are you giving it to me? Shouldn't you go with one of your troupe mates instead?"

"Nah, no way I'm going to an amusement park together with a guy" he refuses. she turned towards the other actors only to get the same answer

"You should go with Sakyo-san, Director" Omi speaks up with his usual warm smile on his face, "It's perfect for role building too" he looks at the man in glasses, hoping he would get the hint. Sakyo's role for their new play was a man seeking for revenge and justice for the woman he loved after she was forced to hide away and eventually destroy herself after falling into madness, Omi and Banri managed to pull a few strings to get Tsuzuru to write this role for Sakyo. "A date would certainly help"

Izumi shyly glanced at Sakyo as if to gauge his reaction and couldn't help forming a frown on her face when the latter sighed. "I'll u-umm just go ask someone else from the other troupes instead, I'm sure Sakyo san is bu-"

"Sure, let's go this weekend" Sakyo cut her off before she could continue, giving her one of his (not so) very rare sweet smiles he would only give her

Izumi looked at him, face starting to turn noticeably red "A-alright, let's go"

The rest of the troupe looked at Banri, catching his eyes. He looked back and grinned, as if to say "Told you it would work out"

\---

_Breathe in, Breath out, Breathe in--_

"haah-" _breath out_. Sakyo didn't really think he was the type to get nervous over something like this, It isn't even a real date, It's just for role building. But the fact that he was going to spend time alone with Izumi—wtih his crush since he was a kid, the very same Izumi that made his heart skip a beat whenever she would smile—sent a wave of nervousness all over his body

he thought back to a couple days ago, to when he had seen Chikage with Izumi, though the misunderstanding at that time had been cleared, the words Omi had said to him echoed in his head

_"You like her, Sakyo-san"_  
_"You should stop denying it before it's too late"_

His heart clenched, _Before it's too late_. Izumi was an attractive woman with desirable qualities (except her curry obsession), without doubt, other guys also has their eyes on her. _What if she reciprocates their feelings towards her? What if she chooses someone other than him? Will he let her go just like that?_ unconsciously, Sakyo gritted his teeth. _What if it's too late?_

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the creaking sound of their door opening followed by the footsteps of Azami entering the room

"Why are you still here?" the teen asked as soon as his eyes caught Sakyo

"Shut up, I'm still getting ready"

"It's been over 2 hours since you last said that, You shouldn't keep a girl waiting"

"Tch, I know that, bon" Sakyo clicked his tongue, refusing to make eye contact

_Ah, He's nervous._ Azami thought. "Hey," he calls out, expression turning serious.

"What?"

"Later.. Don't chicken out"

"Aah?!" Sakyo exclaimed, confused. "What are you-?"

"Do it, Confess to her" Azami's eyes stayed on Sakyo, not yielding for a moment.

At this, Sakyo finally decided to meet his gaze He tried to answer, retort and deny it as usual but Azami's eyes made him freeze. _He's serious._ This alone was enough to give him the resolve he needed. Smiling softly, he looked back at the teen.

"Yeah.. I'll do it, Thanks"

\---

"Ahahaha, Sorry! I won't spin the teacup too much again next time!" Izumi giggled as she sat down on the bench next to Sakyo, "Here! take this as an apology!" she beamed as she handed him a churro

"Seriously you--" he sighed but takes the churro anyways. He looked at his watched, they've spent quite some time here already but he still can't find find a chance to tell her. He knows he should stop making excuses already. But he's too afraid to do it after all, thoughts of how he wasn't worthy of her filled his head

"Sakyo-san!" Izumi called out to her. "Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" the director smiled

Maybe he'd been reading too much shoujo manga with Muku, but it felt like that would be the perfect moment, _the perfect chance he'd only have._ once again remembering Omi's and Azami's words, He smiled and agreed. "Yeah, Let's go"

They entered a gondola and sat across each other and enjoyed the ride until they got to the top

"Wahh! the view from up here is so pretty!"

"Yeah, it really is"

This is it. he took a deep breath before speaking "Director- no, Izumi"

"H-huh..?!" Izumi stutters, taken back and flustured that the blonde had called her by her first name

"It's embarrasing and.. things might become akward between us after this but.. this is the only chance I'll get.." he starts, face starting to turn a deep shade of red. "I-Izumi.. I like you" he confesses as he looked at her with unwavering eyes that sent Izumi's heart fluttering. _"I like you , no, I love you, Izumi. I love you more than anything"_

Before Izumi could reply, tears started falling from her eyes

"E-eh?! I-I'm s-sorry..!"

"N-no..! It's not that.. It's just, I'm overwhelmed with happiness right now" she speaks in between sobs "Sakyo-san, I like you too..!" Izumi wiped her tears before looking up at him and smiled, repeating her words over and over.

feeling as if he was the luckiest man in the world, universe even, he quickly pulled Izumi into a hug "I'm glad you feel the same, thank you."

\-----

BONUS!

*at a resturant near the Ferris wheel*  
Taichi : AH! There they are!  
Juza : ..keep your voice down  
Omi : Fufu, looks like it went well  
Banri : Told ya it would  
Azami : W-what are they doing?!?  
Banri : Huh? they're holding hands, duh  
Azami : W-why are they doing _lewd skinship before Marriage?!?_  
Banri : Damn, Sakyo raised you too well

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this at midnight instead of studying when i have tests to take tomorrow, i love my life.  
> also,, Banri and Omi do be the captains of this ship rn www  
> Azami is also the mvp for giving his father-figure the support he needed 
> 
> haha, first, the typical misunderstanding then now a ferris wheel confession, whats with me and these cliches
> 
> Actual note!  
> -A churro is a type of fried dough snack for those who doesn't know(honestly for me it's like a donut idk why i think that)  
>   
> Izumi: The view from up here is so pretty!  
> Sakyo: you know what else is pretty?  
> Izumi: Curry!  
> Sakyo: wait no its you-
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
